


The Sansational Event

by XeroGames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By C.P.A.U, Lust trying to get into the party is a reoccurring theme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroGames/pseuds/XeroGames





	1. The Sansening (And Papyrusing)

Sans and Papyrus stared down at the invatation list

Sans:Uh papyrus are you sure this is a good idea  
Papyrus:Yes because Im the gre...  
Sans:Yes i know your the great Papyrus  
Papyrus:It'll be fine Sans  
Sans:Ok Paps

*DingDong*

Papyrus:Nyeh heh heh,That must be them

Papyrus opened the door to be greeted by a wave of Sans' and Papyrus'.  
They all entered in a single file line,which was surprising to say the least

Blue:Hi  
Swap:Howzitgoin  
Fell:Ugh  
Edge:Uh-Hi  
SFPaps:Who wants to hear an embarassing story about Sans  
SFSans:Shut the F*** up  
Ink:H-hi  
Error:He-ello  
Geno:Ugh Hi there  
Sci:*Mumbles to himself about science*  
Misery:*Sobs*  
Fresh:Yo Wazzup Brahs

They all entered the livingroom wondering what was going to happen next.

Papyrus:Hello everyone and wecme to the Sans and Papyrus Meetup,Thank you for coming

All of the Sans' and Papyrus' disbanded and began doing there own thing.  
Blue immediately began chatting to Papyrus

Blue:Hi Papyrus thanks for inviting me to your party  
Papyrus:Oh no problem  
Blue:Oh why does your brother look so uninterested  
Papyrus:Oh he thinks this party is going to go downhill  
Blue:??? *weird*

xxxxxx

Geno:Hey Uh Misery is it  
Misery:Y-yeah  
Geno:Im sorry about what happened to your bro  
Misery:Sorry about your brother too

Then it hit both of them, they stared at each over without moving for a good 5 seconds  
and then they both fainted.  
Everyone stared at them looking very confused

Error:The F*** happened to them

Error shrugged his shoulders and walks of  
Ink follows behind.

*DingDong*

Edge:I'll get it

Edge opens the door to find another Sans.  
He was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt,  
He had blue boots and a blue and purple jacket,He also had purple heart eyes.  
Oh No,to the love of Asgore No, it was Lust Sans

Lust:Hey Sexy bones wanna let me in

Edge slammed the door in Lusts face.

Lust:Rude  
Sans:Hey who was that  
Edge:You don't want to know  
Sans:I'll take your word for that,Im gonna sort Geno and Misery out

xxxxxx

Geno:Uh my head  
Misery:What happened  
Sans:Well you to looked like you had some huge realisation  
Then you both fainted,I decide to move you from the living room floor  
Geno:Uh well thanks  
Sans:No prob  
Misery:Uh Sans co-could you give us a moment  
Sans:Uh sure

Sans left the room wondering what was up.  
He walked down stairs to find Papyrus and Fell talking,This set off red alarms in Sans' mind

Fell:Ah Sans guess what i just taught papyrus  
Sans:Honestly i don't want to know  
Fell:Show him Papyrus  
Papyrus:F***

Swap broke out in laughter,so hard that he couldn't breathe,  
SFPaps began to follow before both passed out.  
(How many people will pass out in this fic)

SFSans:Papyrus, You're a F***ing idiot


	2. The Drunken Adventures Begin

Blue:Hmmm, Grillby gave me this so it must be ok 

Blue stared down at a bottle with a label that said  
"Hardcore Whiskey"  
He then began to pour a bit of his drink into the juice papyrus had left out,  
The color hadn't changed at all so no one noticed.  
The other Sans' went to get an drink and...

xxxxxx

Geno and misery left Sans' room to find a bunch of Sans'  
They were either Passed out on the floor or speaking gibberish  
to eachother.  
(Note:Error,Ink,Sci and Papyrus aren't drunk)  
Blue was just standing there looking confused

Geno:Blue, The f*** did you do  
Blue:Uh i may have have added my drink into the juice  
Geno:W-What Drink was it  
Blue:Uh Hardcore Whiskey  
Misery:Who the hell gave you Hardcore Whiskey  
Blue:My Universes Grillby

Geno and misery just stared at Blue, He felt Uncomfortable.

Edge:H-hey *Hic* H-how u du in  
He was talking to Sci  
Sci:Uh are you ok  
Edge:Yee im fine *hic*

*KnockKnock*

Sci:Uh ill be right back  
Edge:Nuuu D-don't leave

Sci opened the door to find Lust again

Lust:Hey you gonna let me in  
Sci:no

Sci slammed the door in Lusts face

Lust:F*** 

xxxxxx

Sans:Papy-rooos i *hic* t-told you thus was a bad idea  
Papyrus:Yeah you were right..no...NO THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT BE WRONG  
Sans:Papyrus please d-don't

Fell:Hey B-bro Wats up  
Edge:I-I thunk Swaps havin agn eff-fect on u  
EdgesMind:OMG HE JUST CALLED ME BRO OMG IM FREAKING OUT

And then Edge hit the ground

Fell:Uh Snans r-are u ok

Fresh began to walk drunkenly up the stairs,Once he got to the top he fell backwards back down  
he landed with a load "THUD" that everyone could hear.

Error:Y-oouuu ok-k-kay  
Fresh:N-nah Bruh  
Error:Don call m-me thet  



End file.
